


Italian Blondie Takes King Koopa Cock

by Genjo_Main



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bowser - Freeform, Caesar - Freeform, Caesar Antonio Zeppeli, Caesar Zeppeli - Freeform, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency, Jojokes, M/M, Meme, Memes, Nintendo - Freeform, Spoiler caesar dies, Super Mario - Freeform, bowser is massive, but not before getting bootyfuvked, caesar is a prince, jojoke, mario - Freeform, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genjo_Main/pseuds/Genjo_Main
Summary: This is a joke written for a friend to read it is not in any way shape or form meant to be taken seriously.





	Italian Blondie Takes King Koopa Cock

Caesar frowned and woke up dizzy. He was in a strange cell. The last thing he remembered was he was walking home in the dark and a tall dark mysterious figure came up and banged him across the head.

“Mama Mia where am I?!” he exclaimed. He gripped onto the metal bars of the cell, checking for any weaknesses.

Just as he started doing that he heard heavy steps approaching the room. He peeked out of the cell as best as he could to look at the door. A tall and incredibly dummy thicc beast walked through. Caesar’s eyes widened as he looked upon the large… yet somewhat handsome… koopa king.

Bowser growled low. “Caesar Zeppeli. I’ve waited a long time for the opportunity to exact my revenge on your father.”

Caesar looked at the big turtle man in confusion. “My father? Mario Zeppeli is-a-dead!”

Bowser remained quiet for a few moments before pulling out a bunch of paperwork from his cell. “Yes… Mario Zeppeli is dead.. BUT HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!!” he threw the paperwork aggressively into the cell, leaving papercuts on Caesar’s face.

Caesar shouted “Ow! Mama mia nani the fuck?!”

Bowser laughed a maniacal laugh. “While you were knoocked out I ran the quickest DNA test known to man… Your name is not Caesar Zeppeli… but it is… CAESAR MARIOOOOO!”

Caesar’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “...... what..? That can’t be true!”

Bowser pointed at him. “Oh but it is!” he laughed sinisterly. “You are the son of Mario Mario and Princess Peach!”

Caesar gasped as he took in all of this informatiom, much like he’d be taking in something else much larger later. “My… my father is aliv then… but didn’t he-a-want me?”

Bowser chuckled like an anime villain. “... he doesn’t even know you exist. Princess Peach popped you out in secret… and left you on the doorstep of Mario Zeppeli.”

“That wench!” Caesar shouted.

Bowser chuckled softly. “And once I show those DNA results to Mario he will not only be devastated that his princess lied to him, but that the son he never met was murdered by his mortal enemy!” he pulled out a glock and pointed it at Caesar.

Caesar shrieked and held up his hands defensively. “WAIT! There must-a-be another way!”

Bowser cackled. “Say goodbye… Caesar Mariooooo!” he pointed the AK-47.

Caesar had to think fast. Just as bowser was about to shooot his shotgun Casear yelled out. “I WILL-A-LET YOU FUCK-A-MY ASSHOLE!”

Bowser stopped and looked at Caesar in shock. He slowly lowered his revolver. He stayed sillent for a few moments before a devious and seductive smirk grew on his fanged lips. “What an offer. A tempting one at that. I suppose I will take you up on it. How do I know you will not trick me though?”

Caesar’s face softened. “Well… if I am-a-being honest. I’ve been-a-hard the moment I laid eyes on you.” He said shyly.

Bowser glanced down to see a massive italian boner trying to fight its way out of Caesars pants. “Oh my~” he set his mozambique down completely and quickly fiddled for the cell keys. Once he opened the door he swept Caesar off his feet and quickly carried him to the bedroom. Once inside he tossed Caesar onto the bed and locked the door.

Caesar sat up and looked up at the hunky beast. He was confident enough, he took Joseph’s cock almost every night he was sure he could handl-  ** _mama mia that thing is-a-fucking huge_ ** he thought as he saw Bowser’s Koopa Cock. His face went pale as he thought about how much that thing would tear him up.

Bowser went tot the night stand and grabed a bottle of lube. He dumped some on his cock and began lubing it up. He then poured some on his hand and went to Caesar. “Undo your pants”

Caesars eyes never left Browser’s gigantic shitpoker as he pulled his pants down. He finally glanced up at those lubed up clawed fingers and panicked. “MAMA MIA! You don’t intend to-a stick those into me!” He squealed.

Bowser looked down at the trembling italian blond and came closer. “I will be gentle” he slipped his fingers inside. 

Caesar moaned and whined softly as Bowser continued until he felt the fingers leave him. He panted and gasped as Boser pushed his girthy koopa schlong into him. “Ohhhh Mama mia~” he said pleasurably. “Your-a-much better at this Than JoJo!”

Bowser railed Caesar mercilessly, but that was fine with the Italian man. Bowser growled in pleasure as he continued ramming at Caesar’s prostaate. Caesar was going crazy beneath him as he reached down and began stroking Caesar’s olive garden breadstcik. It didn’t take long fro Caesar to jizz all over himself. Bowser finished as well, filling Caesar with gallons of Koopa kum.

They both panted breathlessly before bowser pulled out and walked a safe distance away from the bed. 

Caesar weakly sat up and offered a smirk. “Done alredy?” he began pulling his pants up. “Maybe we can-a-do this again sometime.

Bowser looked at him sadly. “Unfortunatly ther will be no next time. No one must ever no I am gay. “He said as he pulled a lever on the wall.

Caesar didn’t have a chance to respond before a thwomp dropped from the ceiling and crushed him and the bed.

Bowser shed a tear as he watchec blood pool from under the thwomp. He began walking out of the room slowly and dramatically. “Farewell… Caesar Mario… I will never forget you… or your tight bussy.” He cried softly before turning off the lughts and closing the door behind him.

  
  
  


The End. 


End file.
